Sumiyoshi Aburaya
Sumiyoshi Aburaya (Kanji: 住吉油谷) is a quincy and a former member of the Jagdarmee. Following his desertion from the Wandenreich, he proceeds to aimlessly wander Hueco Mundo alongside Becerro Urquía. ''Personality and Relationships Write the first section of your page here. Plot ''Background At some point in time, there was some sort of a dispute between the Higashimura-gumi and the police. Eventually this dispute would escalate into a shootout. An unprecedentedly large number of people were caught in the crossfire of the aforementioned shootout. And amongst that number were the Aburaya. With the sole exception of one Sumiyoshi Aburaya, each of the Aburaya were mortally wounded. Throughout the very year of the shootout's occurrence, Sumiyoshi attended the funerals of every single last member of his family as each of them died of their mortal wounds at different points in the year. Afterward Sumiyoshi did literally nothing but wallow in his own despair. Eventually Sumiyoshi's behavior would result in him being hospitalized. And it was while he was in the hospital that Sumiyoshi would receive a visit from Yhwach. Yhwach offered Sumiyoshi the strength he'd need to put his past behind him and move on with his life. In exchange for him swearing fealty to the Wandenreich of course. Feeling that his family would have wanted him to get over them if it meant that he'd start to take care of himself again, Sumiyoshi accepted Yhwach's offer. As a result, the hollow in Sumiyoshi's would be filled with a portion of Yhwach's soul. And from that point onward, Sumiyoshi was a quincy whose despair was the harbinger of his hope. Not long after his enlistment into the Wandenreich, Sumiyoshi would be assigned to the Jagdarmee as a simple Jäger (English: Hunter). ''Blanc - A Monochromatic Romance'' At a later date, Sumiyoshi would find himself patrolling Hueco Mundo in search of hollows. After a long day of fruitless marching, Sumiyoshi came upon Becerro Urquía. Due to the fact that he had no desire to be responsible for either the murder or conscription of such a child-like being, Sumiyoshi chose to leave Becerro be. When he failed to locate any other arrancar by the day's end, Sumiyoshi decided that he would much rather desert from the Wandenreich than return to Quilge Opie empty-handed. While Sumiyoshi was rushing to put some distance between him and the J'agdarmee', Bercerro showed herself to Sumiyoshi once again. Bercerro would then explain to Sumiyoshi how it is extremely dangerous for anyone to travel across the sands of Hueco Mundo by their lonesome. Right after Bercerro does so, a pack of hollows manage to ambush Sumiyoshi by surfacing from beneath the sands. However, much to Bercerro's surprise, Sumiyoshi casually proceeds to exterminate the hollows with his Spirit Spear. Sumiyoshi then explains to Bercerro that an adequately trained quincy would never be caught off-guard by a hollow of all things. Much less an entire pack of hollows. Bercerro compliments Sumiyoshi for his successful extermination of the hollows. She then offers Sumiyoshi a partnership, reasoning that the both of them can significantly increase their chances of surviving the dangers of Hueco Mundo by cooperating with each other. Due to the fact that he can think of no way how he could manage survive without some sort of guide, Sumiyoshi accepts Bercerro's partnership. And thus began the journeys of a quincy and an arrancar. ''Powers and Abilities Average Spiritual Energy Even before he became a quincy, '''Sumiyoshi' possessed an impressive quantity of spiritual power. Not just enough to make him Spiritually Aware, but enough to allow him to exterminate the most basic of hollows by doing naught but focusing his spiritual pressure upon the hollow(s). ''Reishi Manipulation' '' As a '''quincy, Sumiyoshi possesses the ability to pervade his own spiritual power into the spiritual power of spirit particles. By doing so, Sumiyoshi will become capable of manipulating the spirit particles in a telekinetic manner. It should be noted that it'll be easier for Sumiyoshi to utilize this ability in environments that are thick with spirit particles. Such as Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. ''Spirit Weapon' '' Through the utilization of his prowess in '''Reishi Manipulation, Sumiyoshi can forge a weapon from naught but spirit particles. Under normal circumstances, Sumiyoshi's weapon-of-choice is a Spirit Spear that can double as a Spirit Longbow. 'Heilig Pfeil ' In spite of the fact that it's a melee weapon, Sumiyoshi's primary use for his Spirit Spear is to fire needle-like projectiles of spirit particles from its tip. These needle-like projectiles of spirit particles, which Sumiyoshi refer to as being his brand of the Heilig Pfeil (English: Holy Arrows), lack the ability to explode upon making physical contact in exchange for the ability to inflict punctures that are by far deeper than the punctures inflicted by the standard Heilig Pfeil. It should be noted that Sumiyoshi is more than capable of firing the standard Heilig Pfeil as well. Usually by utilizing his Spirit Spear as a Spirit Longbow though it is possible for him to do so while using his Spirit Spear in his usual faction. Klavier Klavier (English: Piano) is Sumiyoshi's signature maneuver. It consists of firing an immense quantity of Heilig Pfeil in rapid succession. Becuase the Heilig Pfeil of Sumiyoshi puncture rather than explode, the Klavier of Sumiyoshi functions in a manner that is reminiscent of a submachine gun. Flügel Flügel (English: Grand Piano) is a maneuver where Sumiyoshi will amass a large amount of spirit particles onto the tip of his Spirit Spear. As soon as he feels satisfied with the number of spirit particles he has managed to amass, Sumiyoshi will proceed to equally divide all of the amassed spirit particles into Heilig Pfeil. As a result of doing so, Sumiyoshi fire an immense quantity of stronger-than-average Heilig Pfeil in rapid succession. It should be noted that the strength of each Heilig Pfeil that is fired as a result of this maneuver is directly proportional to the amount of spirit particles that Sumiyoshi manages to amass. 'Flöte' Is a maneuver where Sumiyoshi will explosively discharge a large amount of spirit particles from the butt of his Spirit Spear as a means of rocketing himself into a powerful thrust. It should be noted that the utilization of this maneuver will inevitably result in the disintegration of the Spirit Spear and as a result Sumiyoshi will become vulnerable to attack for as long as it takes him to materialize another. ''The Rat'' The Rat (Romaji: Za Ratto, Kanji: ザラット) is an ability that is unique to Sumiyoshi. It allows him to convert his very own despair into spiritual power. As a result, Sumiyoshi is capable of arising from his desperation as an individual that is far more powerful than he was before his descent into it. 'A Cornered Rat Will Bite the Cat' ' A Cornered Rat Will Bite the Cat' (Romaji: Kyuuso Neko o Kamu, Kanji: きゅうそねこをかむ) is a form that Sumiyoshi will take whenever his despair possessed the immensity needed to grant The Rat the spiritual power that such a transformation would require. Under normal circumstances, Sumiyoshi's measure of spiritual power is naught but a fraction of even the weakest of the Sternritter. However, for as long as he remains within A Cornered Rat Will Bite the Cat, his spiritual power is more than vast enough to make even Yhwach himself balk at its sheer immensity. Though it should be noted that Yhwach is still the superior combatant between the two of them. Even when Sumiyoshi is in this form. Lastly, it should be noted that Sumiyoshi has a tendency to wield a Spirit Shortsword as his weapon-of-choice while he is in this form. ''Quincy: Vollständig The '''Quincy': Vollständig (English: Monk of Destruction''': '''Complete Holy Form) is an improvement upon the Quincy: Letzt Stil. Through the use of a Sanrei Glove that he managed to loot from Gottlieb Auernheimer, Sumiyoshi can enter this state-of-being in order to significantly augment all of his capabilities as a quincy. Sumiyoshi has christened his Quincy: Vollständig as Hoffnungslosigkeit (English: Hopelessness). Entering the Hoffnungslosigkeit '''grants '''Sumiyoshi a staff, a halo, two pairs of wings, and a completely different set of clothing. The Hoffnungslosigkeit allows Sumiyoshi to use The Rat to convert the despair of others into spiritual power as well. The Hoffnungslosigkeit also allows Sumiyoshi to use the staff it grants him as a foundation for the formation of Spirit Weaponry. So far Sumiyoshi has used the staff as the foundation for a Spirit Longbow, Spirit Partisan, Spirit Glaive, Spirit Halberd, and a Spirit Greatsword. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Jagdarmee Category:Powerhouse411